Confesiones
by Zoro's Fan
Summary: Despues de su suspension, Sara decide agradecer a la persona que le dio su apoyo. (Amistad Sara/Greg, con algo de Snickers)


**Titulo: Confesiones de garaje**

**Categoría:** Amistad entre Sara y Greg, con algunas señales Snickers.

**Spoilers: **Algo que me hubiera gustado que sucediera en la quinta temporada.

**Nota: **Bueno, yo no he visto la quinta temporada de CSI, solo he leído las transcripciones y me pareció muy triste que hayan separado al grupo, sobre todo porque sentí que todos habían abandonado a Sara, aunque felizmente Greg estuvo allí para animarla un poco. De todos modos me hubiera gustado ver (o leer en mi caso) mas de ellos dos, porque, seamos sinceros, a quien no le gustan los momentos sandles, sea uno fanático de la pareja que sea? Este fic no es tan bueno, pero que se hace, es de mis tres personajes favoritos. Es un fic antiguo, pero decidí publicarlo para así evitar perderlo, como sucedió con otro que tenía.

* * *

Sara miro a Greg de reojo, apartando momentáneamente su atención del auto frente a ella. Ellos dos estaban solos en el garaje, esperando encontrar alguna evidencia sólida en el que supuestamente había sido el medio de transporte usado para cometer un rapto, ya que si bien el caso ya había sido resuelto, era necesario encontrar la mayor cantidad de pruebas posibles para así intentar obtener un veredicto rápido en el juicio. Afortunadamente, por lo que ella y Greg estaban empezando a recolectar, al parecer las cosas saldrían muy bien. Mirándolo una vez más, Sara se sintió agradecida por el hecho de trabajar con él, en vez de Catherine o Warrick, o incluso Nick, quienes también estaban en el caso.

Ambos siguieron trabajando silenciosamente, solo escuchando el ruido de sus herramientas moviéndose, aparte de sus propias respiraciones. Aunque casi siempre Greg tenía algo que decir, iniciando conversaciones de la nada, parecía que esta vez había preferido el silencio cosa que no hizo más que molestar un poco a Sara. Justo cuando ella lo quería hablando, el se quedaba mudo. Realmente, las cosas no iban a estar muy fáciles para ella.

Mientras lo meditaba, ella intento buscar excusas para no hacerlo, después de todo, no era gran cosa, verdad? Era algo demasiado obvio como para estar hablando sobre eso, sobre todo en una tonta declaración. Y no era como si Greg realmente necesitara oírlo, ni mucho menos ella necesitara decirlo. No, claro que no. Entonces, porque se había pasado toda la noche intentando encontrar las palabras que diría?

Porque Greg se lo merecía, pensó ella para sí misma. Y porque ella realmente se lo debía. Ella había acabado de regresar de su semana de suspensión días atrás, y aunque no sabia si para bien o para mal, pero algo había cambiado en ella. Si esta situación hubiera sucedido años atrás, ella hubiera estado convencida de que todo se debía a Grissom y se diría que el haberse confesado con él había hecho que pudiera librarse de un gran peso de encima. Pero esto no había pasado años atrás y Sara sabia muy bien que el modo en que se sentía no era debido a su jefe y mucho menos a la conversación que tuvieron, porque ella no podía decir que había sido una confesión. Confesión hubiera sido si es que ella hubiera tocado su puerta, pidiendo hablar con él por voluntad propia, no porque la psicóloga le había dicho que era necesario, ni mucho menos para excusar sus frecuentes ataques de ira en el laboratorio. No, eso no se podía comparar con lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento, por muy estúpida que se sintiera.

Ella le dio otra mirada a su compañero sin siquiera voltear su rostro, sabiendo que si el se diera cuenta, no dejaría de molestarla. Sus ojos se posaron en él por un momento mas largo del que ella hubiera querido, viéndolo concentrado en su trabajo. Si bien el no tenia tanta experiencia como los demás, ella sabia que Greg era mucho más inteligente y capaz de lo que la gente creía, y que con el tiempo llegaría a ser un CSI tan bueno, e incluso mejor que los demás. Además, mucho mas importante que eso era el hecho de que era una buena persona y ella sabia que todos allí apreciaban mas eso que el que fuera un buen trabajador.

Sara dio un suspiro silencioso, mientras su mente vagaba por lugares en donde ya había estado antes. Desde que ella se entero años atrás que los sentimientos que él sentía por ella, dejando al lado todas las bromas, no eran tan amigables, ella se había lamentado de no ser capaz de controlar los suyos. A pesar de ser una científica, que le buscaba una respuesta razonable a todo, no había logrado convencerse a sí misma de aceptar la oportunidad que le estaban brindando, porque siendo sinceros había pocas esperanzas de encontrar un hombre tan bueno como Greg que se interesara en ella. Si bien últimamente sus sentimientos parecían haberle jugado una broma al enfocarse en otra persona que a veces le parecía tan imposible de alcanzar como lo era Grissom, ella en mas de una oportunidad, especialmente después de un periodo malo, había deseado poder ordenar a su corazón. Si fuera algo tan fácil ella ahora estaría junto a Greg, disfrutando su buen humor y su cariño, y sintiéndose tal vez más feliz de lo que alguna vez había sido. Ese pensamiento de lo que hubiera podido suceder a veces le dejaba una tristeza que solo desaparecía cuando ella pensaba que la realidad de las cosas dejaba la posibilidad de que él encontrara algo mejor que ella, alguien que realmente lo mereciera y se alegraba al saber que había una gran chance de que sucediera.

Pero eso no le impedía el poder disfrutar de buenos momentos a su lado, cosa que ella necesitaba desesperadamente, en especial esos últimos meses. Si ella ya se había sentido sola, deprimida y triste desde hacia un año atrás, el que el equipo hubiera sido dividido no hizo mas que empeorar el modo en que se sentía. Aunque ella estaba aprendiendo a no depender del alcohol para sentirse bien, no había aprendido a evitar por momentos el necesitar a alguien que estuviera con ella, que se interesara siquiera en si ella estaba triste o no. Aunque sonara egoísta ella quería importarle siquiera un poco a alguien, no como CSI, ni como compañera de trabajo, sino como una persona, como una amiga. Años atrás ella habría esperado que una persona en especial siquiera le preguntara como había estado su día, pero al parecer la separación del grupo también había causado un poco la separación de las amistades.

Esta vez Sara dio un suspiro profundo, lo que causo que Greg la mirara, pero ella lo ignoro concentrada en sus ideas. Realmente era algo injusto el sentirse abandonada por Nick, aunque ese era el modo en que se sentía. Acaso años atrás, el no le había dicho que podía buscarlo cuando lo necesitara? Si, él lo había hecho, pero el no había contado con la habitual vergüenza que ella sentía de hacerlo. Cada vez que ella había intentando llamarlo, queriendo contarle como se sentía, siempre venia una pregunta a su mente. Porque habría de importarle como se sentía ella? A pesar de que ella lo consideraba un amigo, siempre sus inseguridades la hacían dudar sobre como se sentían los demás respecto a ella. Sara nunca se vio a sí misma como alguien interesante, o divertida, mucho menos bonita, y a veces se preguntaba si es que ellos realmente se preocupaban por ella, o si solo la soportaban por el bien del grupo y del laboratorio. Era algo tonto, y ella lo sabia muy bien, pero no era fácil el superar toda una vida de dudas, decepciones y abusos solo por unos años de conversaciones y coqueteos. Tal vez si fuera mas que solo eso.

En que estoy pensando? Se pregunto a sí misma Sara mientras recogía la pequeña linterna que había caído de sus manos. Ella sintió la mirada de Greg encima suyo y decidió alejar sus pensamientos de Nick y de lo mucho que lo extrañaba y de lo mal que se había sentido cuando nadie, ni siquiera él, le habían preguntado como estaba cuando regreso de su suspensión, mucho menos durante la misma. En el laboratorio todos habían hablado de eso, ella lo sabia, pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había tomado la molestia en siquiera ofrecerse para conversar.

Nadie excepto Greg.

Él había sido el único (según lo que Mía le había comentado) que había hablado con Catherine, preguntándole si podía hacer algo. Obviamente Catherine, como casi siempre lo hacia cuando algo se refería a ella, había optado por no involucrarse y decirle a Greg que no había nada por hacer. Por supuesto, Greg siendo Greg no se había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta y encontró que lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarle una caja de chocolates, con una nota graciosa, preguntándose cuál había sido su secreto para haber obtenido una semana libre. Sara no podía negar que se había sentido extrañamente conmovida cuando los chocolates llegaron y mucho más cuando noto que era una caja simple y seria, no en la forma de un tonto corazón como ella había temido alguna vez recibir de el. Fue como si él comprendiera que su ánimo no podría ser mejorado con un gesto que pudiera tomarse como una broma. Al parecer Greg la conocía mejor de lo que ella pensaba y ella le había dejado un mensaje en su contestador agradeciéndole los dulces, aunque no toco el tema sobre su suspensión ni sobre su ánimo. De todas las personas del laboratorio, ella siempre se había sentido algo protectora con respecto a Nick y a Greg, aunque de distintos modos, y más aun por el último desde que empezó su carrera como CSI. Sabiendo lo difícil del trabajo, Sara no creyó que fuera justo que ella lo abrumara con problemas y sentimientos que ni ella entendía bien.

Por supuesto ella no había contado con la directa oferta para hablar que él le hizo mientras trabajaban en un caso. Si había algo bueno (y a veces malo) en Greg era el hecho de ser persistente, y si bien ella solo le dio la versión corta de lo que había pasado, no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco mejor al comprender que el realmente se preocupaba por ella, fuera del modo en que fuera, y que a pesar de que ella casi nunca lo tomaba en serio él estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, ya sea escuchándola o tan solo animándola. Aparte de Nick, él era uno de los pocos, por no decir el único, que se había esforzado en alegrarla a lo largo de su vida. Realmente ella tenía mucha suerte de conocerlo.

Esta vez ella lo miro sin preocuparse en si el se daba cuenta o no. "Hey, Greg." Ella espero hasta tener su atención antes de continuar. "Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

* * *

Greg levanto su mirada, enfocándola en el rostro de Sara y sintiéndose algo preocupado por la expresión que ella tenia. Sara estaba dándole la misma mirada que le había dado años atrás, cuando le dijo que él era bueno en su trabajo después de su desastroso intento de ayudar en el accidente de un bus. Aunque el ya tenia algo de experiencia como CSI, a veces era fácil cometer un error en un trabajo como ese, y él miro rápidamente la parte del auto que él estaba procesando, intentando ver si había hecho algo mal. No notando nada fuera de lo ordinario, él enfoco toda su atención en Sara otra vez. "Si, que sucede?"

Greg miro a Sara fijamente, quien por algún raro motivo parecía estar nerviosa, casi como si no encontrara que decir y él la espero pacientemente, mientras se tomaba la libertad de poder estudiarla y sentirse algo sorprendido por su actitud. El nunca la había visto así y de repente comprendió que aparte de esa apariencia segura, había muchas cosas mas sobre Sara, muchas cosas que el no conocía, y no estaba seguro si conocería, aunque siendo sinceros no era como si el nunca lo hubiera intentado. A pesar de que el no negaba que se sentía un poco atraído por ella, también había aceptado el hecho de que había pocas posibilidades de que algo sucediera entre ellos y por algún raro motivo, no se sentía tan mal respecto a eso. Cierto, no le molestaría tener una oportunidad con ella, pero si sucedía bien, y si no, también. De todos modos tenia muchas chicas con quien coquetear así sucediera algo o no, aunque Sara estaba primera en su lista.

"Bueno, yo..." Sara no supo que más decir, notando a Greg mirándola fijamente, con una expresión curiosa en su cara. Genial, Sidle. No solo estas por hacer algo sumamente estúpido, sino que lo estas haciendo de un modo sumamente estúpido. Al parecer su cerebro estaba en descoordinación con su boca. "Es algo estúpido realmente..." Ella dio una pequeña risa, sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse. Ahora comprendía porque nunca había hecho esto antes. Ni siquiera el haber invitado a salir a Grissom la había hecho sentirse tan nerviosa, y una vez más se lamento por haberlo planeado y no permitirse el improvisar.

"Esta bien..." Greg le contesto mirándola cuidadosamente. Por un instante pensó en hacer una broma, preguntándole "Estas ebria?" O algo así, pero notando el modo en que ella estaba parada frente a el, comprendió que tenia que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, ya que alguna mal interpretación causaría que ella se ofendiera. Él la vio sacarse los lentes de sus ojos, e hizo lo mismo, no sabia si porque tenia necesidad de mirarla bien, o porque realmente no sabia que hacer mientras la esperaba.

Sara tomo una respiración profunda, dándose ánimos. Al diablo con todo. Si iba a quedar como una tonta, al menos seria frente a Greg, quien no se burlaría de ella...al menos no mucho. Decidiendo acabar con su sufrimiento de una buena vez, ella continúo. "Escucha, yo quería hablarte de algo, pero es muy tonto así que..." Ella vio a Greg asentir y se sintió más estúpida aun. Realmente era pésima para ese tipo de conversaciones. Ella mordió su labio un momento, y continuo, sin mirarlo fijamente. "Es solo que... Yo sé que tu le preguntaste a Catherine si podías hacer algo para ayudarme, tu sabes, cuando me suspendieron. Y después me enviaste esos dulces y me preguntaste si quería hablar, y yo..." Su voz se arrastro y ella se quedo en silencio por un momento.

Greg la miro un poco preocupado y nervioso. Diablos! Ahora ella le diría que el no tenia ningún derecho a meterse en sus asuntos y que ella sabia cuidarse sola. El sabia que el enviarle chocolates no era algo común, pero no creyó que se enojaría.

"Yo quiero decirte que te lo agradezco mucho." Sara continúo sin imaginar si quiera lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Greg y su sorpresa debido a sus palabras. "Me sentí bien al saber que alguien se preocupaba." Ella termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le contesto con una sonrisa más amplia. "No fue nada." El sabía que Sara no tomaba muy bien las conversaciones que implicara cualquier tipo de sentimientos, así que decidió ser breve.

"Si lo fue. Escucha Greg.." Ella sabia que debía decirlo de una buena vez. "Desde que nos conocimos tu no has sido nada sino agradable conmigo y yo sé que han habido veces en que yo... bueno, no he sido muy amable que digamos y tu no te mereces eso, y me disculpo si alguna vez te he hecho sentir mal, realmente nunca ha sido mi intención." Sara sabia muy bien que ella nunca se había portado con Greg del modo en que lo hacia con Nick, respondiendo a sus comentarios con una sonrisa, tal vez por no querer darle esperanzas y ella sentía que el se merecía unas disculpas.

"No te preocupes." Greg no había perdido su sonrisa mientras le contesto.

"Y finalmente quiero decirte." Sara continuo sin siquiera pretender haberlo escuchado. "Que a pesar de mi actitud, yo realmente te aprecio mucho, tal vez mas que a otros en el equipo y que me alegra poder decir que eres mi amigo."

Si Greg se conmovió algo cuando ella le dijo que lo apreciaba mas que a otros de sus compañeros y que lo consideraba su amigo, todo eso desapareció con la sorpresa que él sintió cuando ella dio dos pasos hacia él y lo abrazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y hablándole a su oído. "Muchas gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga, Greg."

Por unos segundos el se quedo tieso, sin saber que hacer, hasta que su cerebro finalmente comprendió que era Sara quien estaba abrazándolo, y no era un abrazo breve ni nada por el estilo. Sonriendo, él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, devolviéndole el gesto., "Bueno, muchas gracias por permitirme ser tu amigo, Sara Sidle."

Él la oyó reírse, y el también se rió. Ambos estaban a punto de empezar a separarse, cuando de repente una voz los sorprendió.

"Interrumpimos algo?"

La voz de su jefe causo que Sara y Greg se apartaron uno del otro más rápido de lo esperado, y ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta, donde Grissom estaba con Nick, ambos observándolos fijamente, y para sorpresa de Sara, ambos usando la misma expresión seria en sus caras, aunque Nick estaba mirándolos como si no entendiera que estaba sucediendo.

Sara estaba a punto de empezar a decirles que no había nada que interrumpir, pero Greg no la dejo hablar, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y atrayéndola para sí.

"Realmente si, Sara y yo estábamos teniendo una conversación personal." Greg sintió como los tres lo miraron fijamente, casi como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y el se enfoco en Sara, dándole lo que según el era una mirada de compasión. "Lo siento Sara, pero creo que lo nuestro no funcionaria. No te preocupes, yo se que encontraras a alguien." Greg fingió un intento de abrazarla otra vez, pero Sara lo alejo de su lado, empujándolo y dándole una fría mirada, mientras el se reía, y ella sentía su rostro sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

La risa de Greg era divertida mientras hablo y la miraba alejarse. "Que?! Vamos, no seas así!" Él enfoco su atención en Grissom y Nick, al ver que Sara estaba dándole la espalda. "Que puedo hacer? Ustedes saben como son las chicas, siempre buscándome." Él les dio un gesto de falsa modestia.

Nick lo miro, sonriendo mientras agitaba su cabeza. Greg tenía cada cosa y era afortunado que Sara no pudiera estar mucho tiempo enojada con él, aunque Grissom era otra historia.

"Bueno Greg," La voz de Grissom no tenia nada de divertida. "No solo las chicas quieren algo de ti... que has obtenido del auto." La cara de Greg perdió su alegría cuando Grissom se acerco a el y empezó a revisar el carro el mismo, haciéndole preguntas al joven CSI.

Sara estaba de pie lejos de ellos, mientras sacaba algunas herramientas para volver a inspeccionar el auto, cuando sintió a Nick pararse a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Ella sabia muy bien que el no se había creído las alucinaciones de Greg, pero ella sabia que él iba a querer molestarla, y de algún modo eso se sentía algo extraño después de que los habían separados en dos turnos.

"Que?" Le pregunto ella, intentando acabar con el (al menos para ella) incomodo momento. Dudaba que Nick sintiera lo mismo que ella.

"Así que Greg, uh?" Una pequeña risa acompaño su pregunta y Sara no pudo evitar el mirarlo, sintiendo una sonrisa aparecerse en su rostro. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos. "Quien lo hubiera dicho..."

Ella sabia que la acción de rodar sus ojos era algo inmaduro, pero no pudo evitarlo. Si bien podía tomarse todo en serio y acabar la conversación, no quiso hacerlo. "No..., estoy segura que el látex no es lo mío." Ella siguió buscando entre las cosas, sonriendo un poco.

"Oh." Nick tomo un gesto fingido de seriedad, que era desmentido por su sonrisa. "Entonces Sara Sidle, que es lo tuyo?"

Sara no perdió ni un momento antes de contestarle, mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una media sonrisa. "No te gustaría saberlo?" Tal vez estaba siendo muy directa y podría ser que Nick pensara que estaba cruzando el limite, pero ese era problema de el. Nick solo se quedo mirándola, y por un instante Sara lo vio cambiar de expresión, notando que sus ojos en vez de observarla parecían estar estudiándola, y su sonrisa disminuyo un poco, aunque no desapareció.

"Es una invitación?"

Por unos segundos los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, y Sara realmente tuvo ganas de decir algo, sin embargo ese momento paso al notar que estaban en el garaje, acompañados, además de recordar el hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y Nick habían compartido una conversación de ese tipo, asegurándose a si misma que ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Ella decidió dejar todo pasar y solo sonrió, bajando su mirada, enfocándola en sus manos. No estaba lista para continuar esa conversación, así fuera broma o no. Ella oyó la voz de Greg y volteo a mirarlo por un momento, antes de enfocar su atención en Nick, quien parecía estar ocupado mirando la caja de herramientas que ella tenia en sus manos.

Tal vez en el futuro se armaría de valor para hacer una confesión que podría cambiar su vida para mejor, pero por ahora se conformaba con haber hecho una de amistad.

**FIN**


End file.
